Good Morning
by someonewillcare
Summary: Established Finn/Kurt relationship. First of a series of One Shots based on Glee possibly other pairings to come . Finn is at Kurt's house practicing material and singing but they get bored. Fluff and sexyness ensues. Kurt POV. COMMENTS ARE LOVE :D


**Kurt POV**

Eleven o'clock on a Thursday night. I had invited Finn to my house for some homework, some Glee practice and some us time. They all linked nicely seeing as the club were performing Listen by Beyoncé mashed up with its Spanish counterpart Oyé this week. A huge ballad was exactly what we need after the physically intense and draining set of performances we've been putting on lately.

Our outfits are just as simple as the number itself; I convinced Finn to wear a slightly tighter t-shirt for once and I found a lovely silk one to wear with our standard jeans and smart shoe combo. Mr Schue suggested we all stick to basic black with single spots shone on us for the number. Hopefully it will be as effective as intended.

But by this time of night I was a hair width away from being officially sick of the incredible ballad. I knew I had to save any emotion I had for it for the performance tomorrow. Finn and I had our parts down so there was really no need to practice anymore; we both agreed we felt ready.

My dad was out with some friends, he'd roll in at two o'clock as usual and go straight to bed so we basically had the house to ourselves. We sat on the sofa I'd saved up for in my room watching a random episode of Scrubs we had found; Finn and I had few shows that we both liked but this was definitely one of them. Nothing like a bit of light humour wrapped around a non-existent plot for a quiet night in.

As the show finished Finn asked me if I wanted another drink and got up to get us both some water.

'I love that Listen top on you' I said as he passed it hanging on one of my closet doors. He looked back at me and responded by shooting me one of his adorable smiles.

Finn emerged a minute or so later with two giant glasses of water, one in each hand. He looked like he was concentrating incredibly hard on each of them, brow furrowed, his eyes manically going from one to the other and to the first again. I then noticed they were quite full up too.

'Why did you get pint glasses?' I asked with a giggle as I got up to collect one from him as he stepped off of the bottom stair.

'Well these were the only glasses I could find upstairs' he said slowly passing one out to me.

'You've been here how many times? You don't know where the smaller glasses are? You know where practically everything else is, my dad calls the third drawer down in the kitchen 'the Finn drawer'.' Finn never fails to surprise me; it's part of what keeps our relationship fun I think. You can never tell what he is going to do or say. I call it his Finn-esse.

Finn put his glass down and sat back next to me on the sofa. He plonked down with a gentle bump and lifted my legs so they were over his. I shuffled a little to get as comfortable as possible but I basically ended up in his lap. It wasn't what I was trying to do but it got a reaction that I never turn down.

Finn laughed at me a little and gave me a small kiss.

'Looking for something are we?' he said quietly nuzzling my nose.

'Not intentionally, but I'm really enjoying these nights we have together. Just thought I should show it.'

Finn carried on smiling widely and gave me another kiss. This one was longer, and I could've sworn I felt his hand on my thigh. Interesting.

'Me too, I love how we can just spend time together. There's nothing awkward or tense or anything like that.'

He's right; I feel the same way. Nothing is ever faked or any moments where I'm not completely contented with both myself and Finn and I as a couple.

'And for me… that's pretty special' Finn rubbed my knee again in a way that I think was to mean 'thank you'. I rested my head on Finn's shoulder as he exhaled deeply.

I took a long blink as I felt Finn take hold of my chin and tilt my head up to kiss me again. He keeps doing that… doesn't he know it affects me?

But hold on, he's not stopping. We're still kissing. I can still feel the warmth of Finn's breath on my face, I can feel him exploring my mouth in a way he's never done before. It seemed like Finn was the one looking for something this time.

I felt Finn's hand glaze up the inside of my shirt before running back down to rest just above my jeans. He was so soft touching that it made me shiver a little. I hoped that it didn't come off as a squirm of me trying to get away. This feels right; I don't want it to end anytime before it has to.

Finn released from the kiss but stayed inches from my face. Damn, I'd made him stop.

'Are you ok?' Finn asked with a small frown gently touching his face.

'No, yeah, I'm fine' I whispered to him. 'Just, don't stop'.

I didn't really think about what I said or was saying. I was just going with it. I didn't know if I was ready for what could potentially happen, or if _we _were ready for it either. I was being as _lassiez faire _about it as possible, if it happened then it meant it's supposed to. That's the exact same mentality I taught myself to think of Finn in relation to me before all of this happened. It worked before so I had faith in it now.

I gently wrapped my arm around Finn's back to give myself some more stability as he kissed me again. After all I was sitting practically onhim and it didn't make for the best access to each other. I slid back off of his left thigh and sat back onto the chair, my legs still laying over him. I heard Finn moan quietly as I gently pushed my tongue into his mouth. I felt him try to do the exact same thing moments later. We fought for dominance until I conceded defeat and allowed Finn to take control. I trust him.

Finn took me by the waist, with his other hand still on my back and slowly pivoted me so I was lying on the couch. He followed so he was positioned above me, both of us still wrapped in the kiss. I hadn't noticed until bare skin hit leather that Finn had lifted the back of my shirt up as he lowered me down. He slid it off over my head, only breaking the kiss for a fraction of a second. Thank God I don't button my shirt all the way up, and thank God for my slightly small head.

When Finn finally let me gasp some air that hadn't been taken in by him I took a beat to admire this situation. This was a new one, and one that I'm not going to forget in a hurry. He smiled down at me as I placed both hands on the bottom of his t-shirt and gave a little look towards them, biting my bottom lip. Finn gave a little laugh-y exhale as I pulled the top to his arms.

'We have a problem' I said unable to get his t-shirt off. Finn was using his arms to stop him from falling onto me and short of ripping it... which I could do but I bought him this…

Finn laughed a little and knelt upright over me and removed his t-shirt, leaving it where it dropped. He then moved back to his original position and placed small kisses from my cheek down my neck. I gave out little involuntary gasps as he did this; unable to stop myself from blushing at the fact I was doing so.

I could feel Finn fumbling with my belt buckle through the diversion that was going on further north. The cold metal touching my stomach every now and again, coupled with the noise of jangling steel stopped me from relaxing into what Finn was doing. When he finally achieved his objective and undid my belt he whipped it off _way_ too fast.

I let out an '_ow!'_ with a sharp intake of breath. Arching my back up and throwing my head back, separating our lips and hitting Finn with my chin.

'Sorry, did I hurt you?' Finn asked sounding slightly too worried for my liking. He brushed a strand of rogue fringe from my face that I'd caused to move in my jolt. Finn ran his hand down my face and rested lightly on my cheek.

'No, no it's ok. Just… fabric burn' I tried to laugh it off but it hurt more than I'd expected it to. Ok focus Kurt, Finn is all but lying on you with no top on. For Christ's sake pay attention, a little fabric burn never hurt anyone.

I craned my neck a little to reach Finn's lips again. Another kiss followed, just as passionate and caring. I could tell just from the kiss where this is leading. I shouldn't be able to do that.

Was I just paranoid or worried though? It's not as if Finn isn't going to take care of me, but this is all new and a little scary. I have no idea what to do here and I'm petrified I'll do something wrong again and make Finn anxious.

I decided to make my mind go blank again. Everything like this with Finn is so much more enjoyable when I don't over think it. A dull hum filled my head as I took everything in all over again.

I was obviously so busy thinking about what _could_ happen that I'd failed to realise what _was _happening: that Finn had successfully taken my belt off and was now working on my pants, and having the exact same kind of luck with them. Damn you button flies!

Finn let out a hefty breath of annoyance and shuffled a little, having to take his arm out from under me, I arched my back to allow it. The next things I heard were the sharp clicks of four poppers being ripped open. Finn has just tugged either side of my jeans apart, easily separating them. Thankfully he didn't tear anything; these are Abercrombie.

'Finn' I said touching his arm. I got no reply 'Finn, come here'.

Finn looked up at me with a puzzled look on his face and slid up to my level.

'There's no need to rush this, just take it slow.' I smiled at him trying to look calm. Thankfully I'm a good actor because inside I was curled up in a corner muttering random nonsense of worry to myself. This was intense, and there's no reason for it to be.

Finn smiled at me as the look slowly washed off of his face. He lent in for another small kiss before lowering himself back down as he began sliding my jeans off. As he got to a certain point I thought I should probably help him. I bent my right knee in an attempt to get that leg of the pants off.

Just as I did so Finn dipped his head to look at what he was doing, causing my knee to hit him right in the chin. He let out the 'ow' this time as I dissolved into fits of almost silent giggles. I sounded like a small woodland creature, completely ridiculous.

Finn slid to sit up in the chair and fiddled with his chin trying to look down at it. I sat up next to him and batted his hand away to rub it in apology.

'I don't think this is going to work' I said trying to contain my laughter. 'Tonight's obviously not our night'.

Finn gave a huge breath as I stood up and put my jeans back on properly. I picked up our shirts and handed Finn's to him.

'I really thought tonight felt like the right time' Finn said with a sigh turning his t-shirt the right way out and putting it back on. He didn't have to do that. I was quite enjoying the view.

'Well, when its time, it'll happen' I said sitting back down next to Finn and placing my hand on his knee.

Finn nodded and did up the undone button I'd neglected to fasten on my shirt. He tapped it a couple of times and gave me a peck on the lips.

'What shall we watch then?' he said look around for the remote.

'Oh god I don't know. I don't really mind. Something simple to understand at this time of night, but nothing with music, for the first time ever I've had enough of music for one-'

I stopped short noticing something rather nice as Finn stood up. His pants were unusually tight; it wasn't until he turned around for a second that I realised why. I found myself doing the clichéd head tilt unintentionally as Finn flicked through a few arbitrary channels on the TV standing with this back to me. At least what we just did was as… encouraging for him as it was for me.

Finn retrieved the remote from under a blanket, throwing both at me. Luckily the blanket reached me before the remote control and cushioned the hit of it.

'And by the looks of it we both need things to take our minds off of each other' I said raising an eyebrow. I shot the shortest look ever down his body.

Finn stepped closer blushing a little and draped the blanket over me before once again sitting down. I put my feet up on the sofa bending them behind me, turning me slightly towards Finn and rested my head on his shoulder. I tossed the remaining blanket over Finn as he put his arm around me again and squeezed a little.

I felt my eyes getting heavy as another episode of Scrubs finished.

I didn't know I had dozed off, but the next thing I knew I was awoken by light streaming through my crème curtains. We were in the same positions we were the night before, Finn's shoulder was surprisingly comfortable.

Once I was fully in the room I gently lifted myself off of Finn, careful not to move or shift my pressure on him too much through fear of waking him up. Finn looks so peacefully gorgeous when he sleeps, and luckily snoring evidently isn't in the Hudson gene pool, which is a plus.

I came out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth and tidying myself up to be greeted by a stirring Finn. He flickered his eyes open and stretched. The blanket fell to the floor as he let his arm fall back down. He only stretched with his left side. I must have given him a dead arm lying back on it all night.

'Mornin' Kurt' Finn said with a sleepy smile, rubbing his eye.

'Good Morning Finn'


End file.
